


Sun Kissed Skin

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The beach. The ocean. Girls in coconut bras and grass skirts. Pina Colada’s. That was a vacation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed Skin

Frankly, a break of any kind was long overdue. They had been driving across the continental US for weeks, burning up gas that cost and arm and a leg to afford. And no matter how much Sam begged, Dean just couldn’t get the cheap stuff. No ‘ _Baby, deserves the good stuff, not that cheap diesel crap_ ,’ he would claim.

That green cooler sat in the backseat with a promise that it would actual be used while they were on some beach somewhere, soaking up the sun and not because they had to catch a case on the other side of the country and there was still a six pack to finish off. Dean wasn’t about to let good beer go to waste.

It was filled and emptied more times than either boy would care to admit with beer. Sam only tried once to replace some of the beers with his freaking healthy smoothie that he continued to try to push on Dean. However he learned very quickly that there was only one place for that self-righteous blended together in liquid form and that was in the middle of the road in their rearview mirror.

Of course Dean didn’t throw them out, he wasn’t that mean but he made a point that if he discovered that any of the valuable space within that green cooler was taken up by anything other than something that contained alcohol, he would throw it out.

It was like there was some monster convention all the way across America. The moment that they killed one, they swore that two more showed up in it’s place. Like a fucking hydra. It wasn’t that hunters were in limited supply, they were everywhere if you knew just what to look for, it was just that there were more monsters that popped up on their radar at once than they were used too.

For a moment they thought that another apocalypse had happened that they didn’t know about. An apocalypse that wasn’t caused by them this time but it seemed that all the monsters decided that the weather was nice enough for all of them to come out.

Heads rolled, graves were dug up, and bodies were burned and finally everything seemed to calm down. And monsters be damned, they were going to take that vacation. Besides, if something else decided to pop up, some other younger hunter would have to take care of it.

Dean didn’t even want to think about how many times he was reminded that he wasn’t as young as he once was and he couldn’t just get thrown around like a rag doll and pop right back up with a spring still in his step.

It now took a moment for him to regain his breath.

So this vacation was long overdue and laying out on his bed back at the bunker with a six pack next to him binge watching whatever porn he had on his hard drive didn’t count as a vacation.

The beach. The ocean. Girls in coconut bras and grass skirts. Pina Colada’s. Now  _that_  was a vacation.

“We deserve this,” Dean exclaimed, laying out his beach towel and stripping out of his shirt, leaving him naked except for the orange and blue swim trunks that they had bought at a Goodwill what felt like eons ago.

“We earned this,” Sam seconded as he tugged his shirt over his head.

Dean didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring at his little brother, watching as his muscles rippled under his skin as he laid out his own towel, laying down next to Dean.

Their arms were nearly touching.

The sun continued to rise in the sky, the waves broke as they hit the shore, the sea gulls cried overhead. In one hand, Dean had his fingers wrapped around the neck of beer and his other had was slowly tracing obsolete patterns across Sam’s arm, his stomach, anywhere that he could reach.

“You know, I still can’t believe that you remembered this place.” Sam spoke after a while.

“O’ course I did, Sammy. I remember how much you liked it here when you were still a snot-nosed little kid.”

Sam scoffed at that. ‘Snot-nosed little kid.’ Yeah right. He was well in his teens when they discovered this place. Back then, Dean had managed to save up enough money from taking odd jobs around town and working a few shifts at the garage to buy an old beat up truck that frankly wasn’t worth the five hundred dollars that he paid. Even with his expertise, he couldn’t get the thing to become a more reliable mode of transportation.

Dad had gone off on his own, saying that he got a call from an old hunting buddy. There was a pack of werewolves that needed to be dealt with. He wanted to take Dean with him but it was his senior year of high school and the boy needed to stay in school, make it to graduation.

However John didn’t know that one of Dean’s teachers had already pulled Dean over to the side, telling him that with his grades and his attitude, no college would ever accept him. It made no sense for him to stay in school when it was obvious that he didn’t want to be there. He should seriously think about just going ahead and dropping out, get his GED.

The day they got the results back, saying that he passed, Dean packed up the truck, pulled Sam from class and they just drove. Dean was drunk on the feeling of never having to deal with those teachers that only saw him as a pretty boy with a serious attitude problem.

They stumbled upon this little stretch of beach by accident. The truck had finally drove the last few miles that the engine could manage and the beach wasn’t too far from where they broke down.

Sam loved it, once he finally stopped worrying about that damn physical science test that he was going to have to take next week, he relaxed.

And Dean loved to watch the way that Sam played in the water, swimming out to where he was nothing more than a bobbing head on the horizon and he would swim back in, beg Dean to come out with him.

Dean was never strong enough to deny Sam. What Sam wanted, Sam got. So Dean stripped out of his shirt and chased Sam into the water, dunking his head under when they got deep enough.

The sun started to dip behind the surface of the ocean and the two boys laid naked together, their shorts drying on the sun warmed sand. Their muscles ached from swimming all day, and their brains were hazy from being in the sun.

And it felt so right to just lay together their on the beach, legs tangled in each other, just kissing.

Later that night the moon saw the two boys worship each other’s bodies as if they were built for each other.

The next day, they called a tow truck to tow them back to town and Sam had only missed first period and for the rest of the day he had a lazy little smile on his face, his body still a little sore.

“I wasn’t that young, Dean.” Sam rebutted.

Dean pretended to think for a moment. He knew exactly how old Sam was and what exactly he took from his brother. “I guess you’re right, you were just short.”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

Dean’s fingers still lingered on Sam’s stomach, teasing the skin right above his swim shorts. God, his brother was always so soft. Always has been. Hunting never did harden him to where he was all rough and hard around the edges.

Sam’s breathing hitched when Dean slipped his hand under his shorts, his fingers wrapping around his half hard cock. There was no urgency in his movements, his hand lazily slid up and down his hardening shaft and with every stroke of his hand, Sam let out this breathy little sigh.

“You always did feel good in my hand, Sammy,” Dean muttered.

Sam squirmed on the towel, his cock now straining against his shorts.

Needing to remove himself of the constricting material, Sam hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the shorts and pulled them down his hips, down his legs to the point where he could kick them off.

Dean twisted his hand just ever so slightly, tightening his fingers causing Sam to moan out his brother’s name.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam muttered, arching his back, pushing his hips further up into Dean’s hand.

“You like that, baby boy?”

“Always do, De.” His voice was low, rough, broken.

Dean groaned at the sound of his nickname that Sam had given him when he was much much younger than he was now.

“Yeah? I wanna hear you, Sammy. I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel,” his hand was moving faster.

Dean had rolled over to his side, propped up by his elbow, watching Sam underneath him, the light sheen of sweat shining in the sunlight. His hair was now sticking to his forehead.

“God, De, you always know how to make me feel good. Wrapping your hand around my cock like that.” Another slight turn of Dean’s wrist and Sam groaned, his breaths now ragged.

Dean continued to stroke him, run his hand up and down his shaft, squeezing his fingers, tightening his hand around him, making Sam squirm under his ministrations. His hips were bucking against Dean’s hand more quickly now.

“I wanna come, De.” Sam muttered. “I wanna come in your hand.”

“Yeah?” Dean replied back. “You wanna coat your stomach in white, huh? Wanna make a pretty little mess of yourself?”

Sam pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down and nodded his hand.

“Well, go ahead, baby boy. Go ahead and come in my hand.” Dean’s hand was now moving faster up and down Sam, coaxing sounds out of him that only urged Dean to go faster.

It didn’t take much. Sam twisted so that his body was even closer to Dean’s and Dean watched as his little brothers face contorted into one look of pleasure, his lips parted as he chased after his release.

Sam came with a shout, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, crying out Dean’s name. And Dean milked his cock, covering his hand and Sam’s stomach with his come, trying to get every last drip that Sam had to offer.

And then, as if that wasn’t enough, when Sam had gone soft in Dean’s hand, Dean brought his hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Sam laid motionless on the towel, watching as he licked his fingers clean. And then, fuck, Dean leaned over, his tongue running through the mess on his stomach.

Dean groaned at the bitter taste of his brother, the salty taste of the sweat that coated his skin.

Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, the pads of his fingers running across his scalp making Dean sound like he was fucking purring.

“Man, Sammy, you always did taste like candy,” Dean sighed happily as he leaned back on his elbows.

Sam didn’t say anything as he placed his rather large hand in the middle of his older brothers chest and pushed him down on his towel, his lips attacking Dean’s, tongues battling for dominance for a moment until Dean just went lax because frankly there was nothing better than being taken control of by his little brother.

Sam started to move down Dean’s body, his lips trailing over the tanned skin, licking and kissing his way down. His hand moved in between his brother’s legs, pushing them apart, making enough room for his body to kneel between.

Dean lifted his hips just a little to make it easier for Sam to pull down his shorts, the thin material now discarded somewhere in the sand.

Sam never broke eye contact with Dean as he teased his skin with light kisses. On his stomach, his waist, his hipbones, the flesh on his thighs, everywhere and yet to Dean it felt like nowhere.

“Come on, Sammy, stop teasing me like that,” Dean groaned, squirming under the intoxicating touch of his brother.

Dean groaned when Sam finally wrapped his lips around his throbbing cock, tongue teasing over his cock head, moaning at the taste of pre-come that hit his mouth. Dean couldn’t look away as Sam bobbed his head up and down his cock. Taking him so deep before pulling almost all the off.

“Fuck, Sammy, who the hell taught you how to swallow dick like that?”

Sam pulled off of him with a wet pop, making a show of running his tongue along his wet, swollen, red lip, smiling down at him before answering.

“You did, De, in the back seat of the Impala,” and the little boy had that smirk on his face that just made Dean’s skin got hot with desire.

“Always were such a willing student. Wanting to make your big brother happy.”

“Always wanna make you happy, De.” Sam replied before he wrapped his lips back around him.

His tongue swirled around him slowly and just every so often he teeth would graze along his shaft, causing the muscles in his legs to tense up and his body to shudder. The only thing that came out of his mouth were ragged pants and Sam’s name.

He sucked hard, profanities now rolling off of Dean’s tongue when Sam licked the sensitive underside of his, his lips dragging along his soft skin.

Dean’s hips were now jerking and Sam placed his hands on Dean’s waist, holding him down against the towel.

Dean tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, holding his head down against him.

“Your mouth feels so good, Sammy. So very good.” Dean mumbled, barely able to complete the sentence.

Sam hummed around him, sending all kinds of vibrations up and down his body.

Sam swallowed Dean even deeper, his brother’s cock hitting the back of his throat and that’s when Dean lost it. He fell completely silent under his brother, his breath getting caught in his throat and then he came, screaming out Sam’s name.

Sam swallowed everything, swallowed everything that Dean gave to him just as Dean had licked him clean.

Then Dean laid back against the towel, completely sated and happy.

“What? You can’t last longer than one blow job, old man?” Sam smirked, looking at his brother who now had his eyes closed, wiggling further into the towel and the sand trying to get comfortable.

“Shut up, bitch.” Sleep pulled at his voice.

“Jerk,” Sam replied.

And the two boys fell asleep with a smile on their face, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
